Celos a través del tiempo
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: El Raimon regresa de su viaje donde conocen a Jeanne d'Arc y se disponen a contar la aventura vivida en Francia de hace 600 años aunque al parecer, los sentimientos del defensa hacia Jeanne, tocan el corazón de Kariya creando que se enfade y se marche celoso. Él no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos pero... la situación entre ellos se volverá de una forma jamás se imaginó.


¡Hellou! ¡Bueno, bueno! He estado de fiestas y algo ocupada, así que llevo sin escribir unas semanitas. ¡Pero estoy a full estos dos días! Y mientras me dedicaba a terminar el cap de TDIMD, estaba hablando con mi onee-chan y me pidió hacer un one shot y como necesitaba airearme un poco... ¡aquí está! Espero que os guste. Esta es una parejita que me encanta y tenía ganas de escribir algo nuevo de ellos dos x3 He intentado darle ciertos toques de humor, así que, ustedes dirán :3

Gracias por pasar, leer y onegai, dejen un review *w* sed buenos~

Metí inevitablemente un leve FeyxKinako. Me parecen amor x3 ¡Aunque sean madre e hijo! Lo sé, pero... son amor ò.o

Sin mucho más que decir, os dejo con la historia. Al final del fic, como siempre, he dejado algunas de las palabras japonesas que he usado, por si hay algo que no entiendan. Están señaladas con (*).

¡Ja nee, minna!

Sobra decir que te lo dedico, ¿no, onee-chan? (Chao Ling-Yin. Pasen y lean sus fics, también son geniales ;3 -haciendopublicomoquienoquier elacosa-) ¡Espero que lo disfrutes y que te guste! Y lo mismo para los que les gusta esta parejita. ¡Disfrutenla!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven GO ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Level-5 :3

* * *

**Celos a través del tiempo**

_Capítulo único_

**x**

**x**

…_Nunca intentes traicionarte a ti mismo, engañándote como si fuese a funcionar. Contra los sentimientos, es algo muy difícil de batallar…_

**x**

**x**

**POV Kariya Masaki**

No me había desagradado la idea de haberme quedado en el instituto mientras los demás se marchaban en busca del siguiente Mixi Max. Parecía que todos me habían creído cuando había dicho que me encontraba mal del estómago al haber visto a Kirino-senpai tan afectado por no haber podido formar parte de la alineación que subiría a la caravana en esa ocasión. Y sus gracias, me habían hecho sentir bien interiormente.

Es por eso, que me quedé esperando a que regresasen y saber quien tendría el nuevo mixi max.

Lo que no imaginaba es que, cuando todos regresaran yo iba a sentirme…

…de esa manera.

[…]

La caravana Inazuma acababa de llegar del viaje en el tiempo que habían realizado. Todos salimos corriendo para recibir a nuestros amigos. Estábamos deseando que nos contasen absolutamente todo lo que habían vivido, que tipo de aventura, si habían vuelto a aparecer Protocolo Omega y, quien era el afortunado de poseer más fuerza con la que poder ayudar al equipo y ser uno de los once mejores jugadores de la historia.

-¡Ya hemos vuelto! – exclamó Tenma bajando el primero. - ¡Chicos!

-¿¡Cómo ha ido!? ¿¡Lo habéis conseguido!? – se interesó rápidamente Kurumada-senpai.

-¡Por supuesto! – respondió el capitán.

-¿Y quién ha sido el afortunado? – pregunté con las manos en la nuca.

-Kirino. – respondió Shindou bajando por las escaleras seguido de Kirino.

¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Kirino-senpai… había conseguido su mixi max? Y pensar que iba a quedarse… eso me sorprendía bastante.

-¡Oh, por cierto! ¿Cómo estás de tu barriga, Kariya-senpai? – preguntó Tenma preocupado.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Bien, bien. Me he recuperado bastante rápido, no es nada grave. – respondí con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Que bien! – exclamo Shinsuke.

-¡Sí! – asintió el capitán.

Yo solté un suspiro de alivio. A esos dos… no se les escapaba ni una.

-¡Vamos dentro y os pondremos al corriente de todo! – comentó Tenma.

Antes de que pudiese seguir al capitán, Kirino-senpai me tocó el hombro y ladeé mi cara para verle.

-Arigato**(*)**, Kariya. – me agradeció.

Ese idiota seguro que sabía que lo de mi dolor de barriga era un teatro que me había montado.

-Compénsamelo contándome todos los detalles. – respondí yo con una sonrisa burlona y siguiendo a los demás.

Una vez todos estaban dentro, empezaron a relatarnos todo lo que pasó en aquel lugar. El cómo llegaron, el cómo era todo aquello y su primer encuentro Jeanne d'Arc. Así que Jeanna… ¿ese era el Mixi Max de Kirino-senpai? Me entraron ganas de reír sin poder evitarlo. Mi compañero de defensa ya tenía un aspecto de chica bastante acentuadoo… eso de hacer un mixi max con una chica… ¿no lo haría parecer realmente como una? Incluso se me cruzó la pervertida idea de si tendría pechonalidad o no… por un momento, en mi imaginación, la imagen de Kirino-senpai siendo una mujer se adueñó de mí y sentí un calor en mis mejillas.

-¿Estás bien, Kariya? – me preguntaron al ver que estaba todo tenso y con la cara roja.

-¡S-Sí! – exclamé poniéndome todo recto.

-Estás todo rojo. – comentó Kurumada-senpai.

-¿No será que estás enfermo en realidad? – preguntó preocupado Shinsuke.

-Es verdad. A lo mejor el dolor de barriga… es sólo el principio… - apoyó el capitán.

-¡QUE NOOO! ¡QUE ESTOY BIEN! – grité todo rojo y nervioso. – Seguid contando, por favor. – bufé cruzándome de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

Mattaku**(*)**, ¿por qué me paraba a tener esas extrañas imágenes en mi cabeza? Gruñí en mi interior y miré a Kirino-senpai que estaba explicando algunas de las partes en las que estuvo en primera persona. Al parecer, Jeanne era una persona bastante insegura y no tenía suficiente confianza como para poder salvar el país. Se me hacía extraño ya que todo cuanto había leído de ella y su historia, me daba la sensación de que era una mujer increíble, con un temple de hierro y una excepcional líder. Pero, la historia a la que habían ido ellos estaba algo cambiada a lo que yo tenía en mente. Era eso o que los libros, mentían.

-¡Así que le diste esa confianza! Eres genial, Kirino. – dijo orgulloso Kurumada-senpai.

Miré de reojo al delantero de mala manera. ¡No hacía falta que le dijese esos halagos! No es algo que no supiésemos.

-Bueno, tampoco es la gran cosa. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, ¿nee? – respondí poniendo mis manos en la nuca y cerrando los ojos haciéndome el que no le importaba.

-¡Yo creo que a Jeanne le gustaba mucho Kirino! – exclamó Kinako de pronto con una sonrisa.

¿¡EH!? ¿¡CÓMO!? Abrí un ojo y observé la reacción de Kirino-senpai. El color de sus mejillas se pusieron rosados y noté que se ponía algo nervioso. ¿Acaso era verdad eso…? ¿Y si a él también le gustaba ella? Tsk, ¡debería de darme igual!

-¡¿P-Pero que dices!? – exclamó Kirino-senpai finalmente.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Siempre que tú hablabas, la hacías sonreír! – exclamó Shinsuke.

-No sería de extrañar que le hayas gustado. – apoyó Fey, sorprendiéndome en el acto.

-¡Además! Te dio _eso_, ¿verdad? Y tú lo aceptaste encantado. – dijo el capitán con una sonrisa.

¡ESPERAD UN MOMENTO! ¿Cómo que cada vez que Kirino-senpai hablaba ella lo escuchaba y sonreía? ¡¿Pero qué se suponía que habían estado haciendo en Francia y en mitad de una guerra?! ¿¡Y que era ESO que había aceptado encantado!? Me tensé por completo y gruñí frunciendo el ceño.

Todos estaban animados y contentos pero yo no me sentía de esa manera para nada.

¿Qué clase de historias y comentarios eran esos? No me gustaban nada. Me enfadaban. Me hacían sentir rabioso y hacían que me cayese mal Jeanne sin haber estado presente y conocerla. ¡Mattaku!

-Estoy seguro de que a Kirino también le gustaba Jeanne. – comentó Shindou a traición.

La cara de Kirino-senpai se puso morada ante el comentario de su amigo.

-¡Oe, Shindou! Se supone que tienes que apoyarme. – le reprochó todavía más rojo. Algo que hizo que me molestase mucho. Cerré las manos en un puño detrás de mi nuca y aparté la mirada de ellos.

Sólo quería levantarme y marcharme de allí.

¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto? Sentía una presión en mi pecho que me ofuscaba y me desagradaba demasiado.

-Vamos, Kirino. Acéptalo. Seguro que te gustaba un poquito. – escuché como le decía Kinako divertida.

-¡O-Os equivocáis!

-Pero te los comiste, ¿no? ¡Y te pusiste sonrojado cuando los comías! – exclamó el capitán emocionado.

¿Comer? ¿Sonrojarse? ¿Pero qué…?

Tsk…

"…_No te levantes, Kariya… mantén la calma…"_

-¿Y? ¿Nos lo confirmas? ¿Te gustaba? – preguntó Kinako emocionada.

-¡P-Puede que me gustase un poquito pero…!

No quería seguir escuchando más. Me levanté y salí tan rápido de allí como me lo permitieron mis piernas cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Me quedé apoyado en la puerta y oculté mi rostro en mi flequillo.

Así que… era verdad.

Ambos se gustaban.

"…_No tiene que afectarme…. ¿verdad? Pero…" _

Noté como la puerta iba a abrirse y eché a correr para esconderme y que nadie pudiese encontrarme.

Quería estar solo.

Solo con mis pensamientos.

Pensamientos que no quería aceptar.

No quería aceptar sentimientos que tenía miedo de decir en voz alta o siquiera pensarlos.

Pensar que era un idiota sin remedio.

Realmente... no quería que me encontrasen.

Me escondí subido encima de un gran árbol del instituto. Ni siquiera salí del recinto, era una tontería. Aún había más clases por el día y no podía marcharme. No me abrirían las puertas ni aunque dijese que estaba enfermo. Apoyé mi frente en la coraza de un árbol y apreté los dientes.

-¡Kariya! – escuchaba que me llamaban a gritos una y otra vez.

Los veía correr de un lado para otro, incluso pasaban por debajo del árbol en el que me encontraba pero ninguno era lo suficientemente listo como para pensar que me había subido a un árbol. Habían pasado varios grupos por aquel lugar.

-¡Oe, Kariya! – escuché gritar a Kirino-senpai acercándose hacia el lugar en el que estaba. - ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Deja de esconderte, por favor!

"…_No quiero que me encuentre él… precisamente, él menos que ninguno…"_

Aunque tuviese ese pensamiento, algo en mi pecho me quería llevar la contraria. Mi corazón se había acelerado un poco cuando le había vuelto a ver y gritaba mi nombre. También me gustó ver su cara de preocupación. Por un momento, pensé en hablarle desde mi posición pero…

"_-¡P-Puede que me gustase un poquito pero…!"_

Apreté los dientes al venirme ese pensamiento a la cabeza y me aferré a la corteza del árbol. Algunas astillas se clavaron en la palma de mi mano y fruncí el ceño. ¡Eso era lo que me faltaba! Aparté las manos, soportando el equilibrio y manteniéndolo con algo de dificultad.

-Kûso**(*)**… - gruñí, sin poder evitarlo.

-Eres taaaaan crío. – escuché al otro lado del árbol.

-¡¿EH!? – me sobresalté. - ¡¿K-Kinako?! ¿Qué estás…?!

¿Qué hacía ella subida también al árbol pero por la otra rama? ¿Cómo me había descubierto? Del susto, me tambaleé y perdí el equilibrio. Caí directo hacia abajo antes de tocar el suelo, caí encima de alguien más.

-Itaaai**(*)**… - nos quejamos a la par.

Al mirar quien me había ayudado a no abrirme la cabeza, vi la cabeza rosada de Kirino-senpai y sus ojos azules se abrieron encontrándose conmigo. Me tensé y me aparté rápidamente agachando la cabeza.

Oh, genial…

-Gomen**(*)**, Kirino-senpai. – me disculpé.

-Daijobu**(*)**. – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa aunque pude detectar que estaba preocupado por mí.

Intenté ignorar ese hecho y miré hacia la rama donde estaba Kinako. Al principio tenía cara de susto pero cuando vio que nos encontrábamos bien, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Yokatta**(*)**!

-¡Oe, Kinako! Baja ahora mismo de ahí. ¡Te puedes caer y hacerte daño! – exclamó Fey debajo de la rama.

-¡Daijobu, daijobu! – exclamó agitando las manos. - ¡Lo tengo todo controla-!

"_Me río yo de su control…"_

Kinako también cayó pero Fey se lanzó a por ella evitando daño alguno. Sonreí al ver que no le había pasado nada aunque, me preguntaba como sabía que me había escondido ahí arriba…

-¿Por qué no me miras, Kariya? – escuché la voz seria de Kirino-senpai. Seguramente, se estaba preguntando por qué estaba intentando evitarlo cuando le había recibido perfectamente hacia un rato. – Oye… ¿qué te pasa tan de pronto?

Sentí como me cogía del brazo e hice un movimiento rápido para librarme de él. También oculté mi mirada de él para que no pudiese verme la cara.

¿Qué me pasaba de pronto? ¡Lo que me pasaba es que me molestaba el haber hecho el intercambio de él por mi y que hubiese tenido esa extraña relación con Jeanne y…!

"_-¡P-Puede que me gustase un poquito pero…!"_

Apreté los puños encima de mis piernas y apreté los dientes sin abrir la boca en absoluto.

-¿Kariya…?

-Déjame. – le pedí levantándome del sitio.

-¡No, espera! – exclamó levantándose detrás de mí y cogiéndome del brazo con fuerza. Aunque trate de volver a soltarme no pude. - ¡Kariya! ¡Dime que te pasa!

-Creo que… Kariya… está… - escuché que murmuraba Kinako preocupada y afectada por la situación.

-No lo digas. – le pedí dando la espalda a todos. – Por favor… no lo digas.

Sentí la mano de Kirino-senpai disminuir su fuerza ante esas palabras. Suponía que podía hacerse una idea de lo que Kinako iba a decir y el por que yo no quería que lo dijese. Estaba seguro que en esos momentos, Kirino-senpai estaba atando cabos para saber que era lo que me había pasado de pronto.

¿Realmente quería que lo supiese? Apreté con fuerza los ojos, sabiendo que Kinako sabía perfectamente lo que me pasaba al igual que donde me había escondido.

-Kariya… - escuché que me decía Kirino-senpai, algo confuso. – Yo…

-¡Ya sé! – exclamó Kinako de pronto. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y miré de reojo a la chica que enseguida se abrazó a Fey. - ¡Lo que pasa es que está celoso de mi relación con Fey! ¿Verdad?

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Cómo…? Vi como Fey se ponía todo rojo siendo rodeado por la pequeña delantera y observé cómo ésta me guiñaba un ojo. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que era una excusa para intentar que todo se pusiese bien.

-¿Cómo? – escuché a un aturdido Kirino-senpai. – No creo que sea eso… Kinako. – murmuró.

-Es exactamente eso. – respondí con una pequeña sonrisa para agradecer a Kinako por la ayuda. - ¡Me irrita mucho! – protesté y sentí como la mano de Kirino-senpai se soltaba y liberaba mi brazo lo que aproveché para llevarlos a mi nuca. – Además, supongo que debo de estar realmente empezando a estar enfermo porque me empieza a doler la barriga… - mentí piadosamente. Pero de alguna manera, también sentía que estaba dejando caer que el que hubiese ido me había molestado.

-¡¿Lo ves?! – dijo animada la delantera apachurrando a Fey que estaba nervioso por la acción de la chica.

-O-Oye, K-Kinako…

-¿Qué pasa, Fey? – dijo con una sonrisa dejando sus rostros demasiado cerca.

Tanto que incluso yo me puse nervioso y me sonrojé pensando que iba a verles besarse.

-E-Estás m-muy cerca… - titubeó el peli verde tragando saliva.

-¡Oh, perdona! – exclamó soltándolo de golpe con una sonrisa.

Sonreí al ver a esos dos reír aunque Fey temblaba como si fuese un flan. Fue entonces cuando sentí la mano de Kirino cogerme de la muñeca y tirar de mí haciendo que empezase a andar.

-Chicos, nos reunimos en el club, ¿vale? Gracias por la ayuda. – dijo Kirino-senpai tirando de mi.

¿Eh? ¿A dónde me estaba llevando? ¿Y por qué esa pequeña fuerza con ese pulso algo perdido? ¿Acaso estaba enfadado? ¿Nervioso? Lo miré con curiosidad y también algo confuso. Ese tipo de reacciones no eran típicas de Kirino-senpai… Terminamos subiendo por las escaleras y aunque le llamaba la atención y le preguntaba qué pasaba o a dónde íbamos, él no me respondía.

Realmente, el que actuaba extraño en esa ocasión era él.

Terminamos en la azotea del instituto. En esos momentos, el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases para que todos regresáramos dentro empezó a sonar. Pero… Kirino-senpai cerró la puerta y se puso delante, soltando mi brazo y dejándome frente a él, completamente extrañado.

-Kirino-senpai… tenemos que volver a clase. –no sabía de que iba todo eso pero… tenía un mal presentimiento.

Estar ahí los dos, a solas… aunque me agradaba la idea, una parte de mí, me decía que algo iba a ir mal.

-Kariya… - pronunció, por fin. - ¿Acaso es que… estás celoso? – terminó preguntando, alzando sus ojos azules para verme.

Me paralicé por un momento. Mi cerebro se bloqueó y ni siquiera podía pensar en una respuesta clara. Ni siquiera podía pensar en una respuesta, directamente. Sólo me sorprendí y agrandé los ojos por unos minutos. A medida que pasaron los segundos, vi como una sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

-Así que… ¿es eso? – preguntó finalmente, con cierto tono divertido.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunté yo, fríamente y con indiferencia. Me costaba mucho. No quería hablarle así pero… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No quería admitirle esos sentimientos.

Yo no quería estar celoso.

Yo no… quería tener esos sentimientos…

-¿Por qué iba a estar celoso? Eso es ridículo. – pronuncié terminando por alzar mis brazos a la nuca, como siempre. – Totalmente ridículo. ¿Y para eso me traes a la azotea?

-Estás mintiendo. – me dijo con una mirada muy seria. Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo y respiré profundo disimulando completamente mi nerviosismo. – Admítelo ya, Kariya… Todo estaba bien antes de que nos marcháramos. Incluso fingiste que te dolía el estómago para que pudiera ir en tu lugar porque no me habían elegido para ese viaje…

-¡Lo hice porque dabas pena con esa cara tan frustrada! – exclamé para defenderme. – Además, no tenía muchas ganas de viajar en el tiempo ni de meterme en problemas, ¿sabes?

-Vuelves a mentir.

Pero, ¿cómo sabía que mentía? ¡¿Cómo se daba cuenta?!

-Estás celoso de Jeanne d'Arc, ¿verdad? – me preguntó delante de mí, muy cerca mío.

Sentí un revuelo en el estómago y como el corazón se me salía del pecho. Tragué saliva y traté de mantener la compostura aunque dudaba de que estuviese consiguiéndolo como yo quería.

-¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de esa mujer? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño y acercándome mucho más a él. La cercanía era escasa, eso me ponía nervioso pero… reuní el valor necesario. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde lo sacaba. - ¿Celoso de una mujer que decía hablar con Dios, que le faltaba un tornillo y que por culpa de su demencia, acabó quemada en la hoguera? ¿Celoso de alguien así? – pregunté de forma sincera y algo cruel, pero exponiendo mis pensamientos celoso a la luz.

Los ojos de Kirino se abrieron ante mis palabras y vi como apretaba los dientes, su mirada se endurecía y apretaba los puños.

-Ni se te ocurra hablar así de Jeanne… - murmuró enfadado. - ¡NO HABLES MAL DE ELLA EN MI PRESENCIA! – gritó soltándome un puñetazo en la mejilla haciendo que cayese al suelo.

Me llevé un puño a la mejilla y me froté con cuidado el lugar golpeado mientras me incorporaba un poco en el suelo, mirándole muy mal. Tsk, no lo había visto venir… no me habría imaginado que Kirino-senpai fuese a tener esa clase de reacción por mis palabras. Pero…

Sonreí al recordar de nuevo esas palabras que me hicieron salir del club de fútbol.

-¿Tanto te gusta como para pegarme, Kirino-senpai? Vaya… - murmuré, dolido y frustrado.

Si esos eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Kirino-senpai, entonces…

-¡Jeanne no estaba loca! ¡Deja de hablar de ella como si la conocieses, tú no la conoces! – me gritó mirando desde arriba. Su rostro, enfadado, por primera vez… dejó de parecerme afeminado.

-¿Vas a ponerte a pegar a todo aquel que tenga esa ideología en la cabeza? – pregunté apoyando un mano en el suelo y haciendo fuerza para ponerme en pie. – Lo siento, supongo que… no seremos amigos, más. ¿Cierto? – pronuncié mirándolo fijamente.

Dolía.

Me dolía el pecho.

Sentía como si me estuviesen clavando cuchillos por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera? ¡Dímelo, Kariya! – me gritó empujándome. - ¡Sé que a ti te gustan mucho los libros en los que hablan de Jeanne d'Arc! ¡Que siempre la consideraste una gran mujer! ¿Por qué ahora…? – no terminó la frase, la dejó en el aire mientras apretaba los dientes y con la mirada me interrogaba.

-…- no respondí.

Era cierto que me gustaba Jeanne d'Arc desde hacía mucho tiempo pero… ¿cómo podía seguir gustándome cuando ella… había conseguido algo que yo no podía incluso estando con él mucho más tiempo? Era… era frustrante… era doloroso…

-¡Kariya! – me gritó cogiéndome del cuello de la camiseta de fútbol.

Entonces me soltó de improvisto. Sin darme cuenta, tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué te…?

-Soy un idiota… ¡Pero tú lo eres más! – grité antes de empujarle contra la pared y bloquear cualquier movimiento para defenderse. - ¿Qué fue lo que te dio y aceptaste encantado? – pregunté, sin poder evitarlo. - ¡¿Qué fue?!

-¿Cómo…? – se sorprendió. – Caramelos… fueron caramelos…

¿Cara…melos…?

-Jé… - dejé salir para empezar a reírme y negar con la cabeza. Me llevé una mano a la frente y suspiré. – Caramelos, ¿eh?

Él me miraba sorprendido y confuso.

Aquello era mucho más que raro.

Era confuso.

Extraño.

Y antes de que pudiese continuar la charla, abrí la puerta de la azotea dispuesto a irme. Presentía que aquello no iba a llevar a ninguna parte. Pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso. La puerta se cerró por la fuerza de una mano en mitad de ésta. Me sorprendí y me giré a ver a Kirino-senpai mirándome fijamente.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? - grité.

No me respondió. Llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un caramelo de color rojo. ¿Qué estaba…? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Me dio dos… - dijo como si le hubiese preguntado algo. – Es el último que queda.

-¡Pues que te aproveche! – bufé intentando abrir la puerta nuevamente pero él seguía complicando el poder abrir la puerta. - ¡Kirino-senpai, por favor! – le pedí desesperado.

-Kariya. – me llamó. Me volteé enfadado dispuesto a gritarle, empujarle y hacer lo que hiciera falta para salir de allí pero de pronto, me vi acorralado en la puerta, con el rostro de Kirino-senpai demasiado cerca de mi rostro y con mi cuerpo siendo gelatina.

¿Q-Qué estaba haciendo?

Se metió el caramelo rojo en la boca y yo tragué saliva, mirando sus labios. Esos labios inalcanzables para alguien como yo…

Empezó a acercar nuestros rostros mucho más y el calor de mi cara subió como si fuese una olla que está por explotar.

-¡¿Q-Qué estás…!? – fui a protestar, pero en esos momentos, nuestros labios se juntaron y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Sentí el sabor del caramelo en sus labios, en su boca y… de pronto, me pasó el caramelo con cuidado. Se separó lentamente, quedando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro y saboreé aquel caramelo que… era el mejor que había probado en mi vida. Tenía el sabor del caramelo y… el de Kirino-senpai.

Los dedos de Kirino-senpai me rozaron la barbilla e inclinó un poco mi rostro para poder volver a juntar nuestros labios un poco más. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado y a su vez, era una gelatina. ¿Desde cuándo un puñetazo terminaba de esta manera…? Cerré los ojos y traté, torpemente de pasar nuevamente el caramelo a su boca. Lo conseguí y se separó nuevamente con una sonrisa.

No sabía que eran todas esas emociones y sensaciones que tenía en todo mi cuerpo. Que se golpeaban y que me inundaban pero… quería sentirlo de nuevo. Quería sentir como mi corazón se disparaba cuando sus labios me tocaban, quería sentir esas mariposas en el estómago y… quería que volviese a sonreírme de esa manera. Quería estar a su lado...

Alcé mis manos a la camiseta y lo atraje hacia mí, chocando nuestros labios nuevamente. El caramelo empezó a circular de una boca a otra, sin tener dueño y señor en ningún momento. Parecía un juego, era como el fútbol… pero… aquella sensación era incluso mejor.

Finalmente, él me pasó el caramelo y se separó.

-Cómetelo. – me dijo sin más, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al igual que yo, él estaba bastante nervioso ante aquella extraña sensación. Tras saborearlo, terminé mordiéndolo y desapareció segundos después de mi boca. Solté un suspiro algo frustrado.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó extrañado.

-Es que… no volveré a comer un caramelo tan bueno como ese. – murmuré sonrojando mirando a otro lado.

No me refería al caramelo… me refería a él. A sus dulces labios.

Él sonrió sonrojado y cogió mi rostro entre sus manos, apoyando su frente con la mía.

-Realmente, eres un idiota celoso… - susurró haciendo que frunciese el ceño. – Pero… quiero que sólo lo seas conmigo.

Esas palabras hicieron que la olla volviese a explotar ahora que estaba controlando un poco la situación pero… con aquello, sólo lo empeoró.

-Pero, ¿y qué pasa con Jeanne? Ella, realmente te gusta… - protesté por lo bajo, recordando aún ese momento y sintiendo de nuevo esa rabia en mi interior.

-Aunque me gustara ella, no podría haber nunca nada entre nosotros. – de nuevo, ese dolor en mi pecho. - Porque es seiscientos años mayor que yo. Además, a mí siempre me gustaron los tsunderes. – dijo con una sonrisa y mirándome fijamente.

-¿Q-Qué? – me sorprendí totalmente rojo.

-Nee, Kariya… vayámonos.

-¿Eh? ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? – pregunté sin entender a lo que se refería. Me lo había dicho tan de golpe y seguía tan abrumado por lo que había pasado junto con la cercanía que aún persistía entre nosotros que…

-A cualquier sitio, lejos de aquí. Olvidémonos de todo por el resto del día y…

Estaba entendiéndole perfectamente. Sonreí ante sus palabras y asentí cogiendo sus muñecas que estaban cerca de mi rostro todavía.

Pasar el resto del día con Kirino-senpai… sonaba el mejor plan que habría podido hacer en mi vida.

-Si es lo que quiere, Kirino-senpai… - susurré como si fuese un mero esclavo.

Le robé un rápido beso. Sus labios aun sabían a ese caramelo tan rico. Sonreí y le cogí de la mano abriendo la puerta de la azotea rápidamente.

Si queríamos escapar de allí, teníamos que tener cuidado de llegar a la puerta trasera sin que nos pillasen.

Algo fácil y básico para un pequeño gamberro.

**x**

**x**

…_Así que, afronta con valor lo que sientas y nunca tengas miedo. Porque por ese miedo, puedes perder la oportunidad perfecta para ser feliz…_

**x**

**x**

**FIN**

* * *

**Arigato:** Gracias  
**Mattaku:** Maldición.  
**Kûso:** Forma de maldecir, puede significar "Maldita sea" "Mierda" "Joder", cosas de esas. Ustedes ya me entienden.  
**Itai:** Lo que dicen cuando se han caído y "les duele".  
**Yokatta:** Que alivio.  
**Daijobu:** Está bien o Estoy bien.  
**Gomen: **Perdón.


End file.
